nhorlee06fandomcom-20200214-history
Understanding the basic concept of the 21th century
Lesson 2 : ' UNDERSTANDING THE BASIC CONCEPTS OF ICT' INFORMATION AND COMMUNICATION TECHNOLOGY Information and Communication Technology Information and communications technology (ICT) is an extended term for Information technology (IT) which stresses the role of unified communications and the integration of telecommunications (telephone lines and wireless signals), computers as well as necessary enterprise software, middleware, storage, and audio-visual systems, which enable users to access, store, transmit, and manipulate information. The term ICT is also used to refer to the convergence of audio-visual and telephone networks with computer networks through a single cabling or link system. There are large economic incentives (huge cost savings due to elimination of the telephone network) to merge the telephone network with the computer network system using a single unified system of cabling, signal distribution and management. What are the various terms and concepts in ICT? Technology Technology refers to a mix of process and product used in the application of knowledge. Some of these tools are pencil and paper to the latest electronic gadgets (laptops,smart phones, tablet, and etc.) and other tools for practical task. Information and Communication Technology Information and Communication Technology Literacy or ICT Literacy is the use of digital technology, communication tools and/or networks to access, manage, integrate, evaluate, create and communicate information in order to function in a knowledge society (Guro 21, 2011. Educational Technology Educational Technology refers to the use of technology in tea ching and learning. Some of which are the use of non-digital such as charts, pictures, models, realias, and etc. Another is by the use of digital such as electronic tools: hardware, software and connections, and etc. Download (1).png DIGITAL TECHNOLOGY Digital Literacy is the ability to find, evaluate , utilize, share and create contents using information technologies and the internet (Cornell University). Digital Learning is any type of learning that is accompanied by technology or by instructional practice that makes effective use of technology. Images (5).jpg Skype On-line digital tools and apps use an internet connection to automatically access the information that are needed. the most common example is the skype that allows users to be connected with others through video calls and chats by the use of laptops, tablets, netbooks, mobile phones, and personal computers. Download (3).jpg KA LITE Off-line digital tools and apps can still be used without the use of internet connection. Among these are Canary learning, Pocket, Evertone, ibooks, KA LITE (Gupa, Prinyaka, 2007). Instructional Technology is the theory and practice of design, development, utilization, management, and evaluiation of the processes and resources for learning (Association for Educational Communications and Technology, Seels, B.B. & Richey, P.C. 1994) Download (5).jpg Softwares Software is unlike hardware, intangible part of the computer. It consists of a sequence of commands, written according to strict rules. Programs are written by programmers, in various programming languages. Download (4).jpg Types of Software Software types: Operating system, Application Software (Utility programs), Text processing software, Spreadsheet calculations software, Software for presentations, and Software for creating and managing database Images (6).jpg Multimedia Multimedia is a sequential or simultaneous use of a variety of media formats in a given presentation or self-study program (Smaldino, 2005). Images (9).jpg Internet Internet is a massive network of networks, a networking infrastructure. It connects millions of computer together globally, forming a network in which any computer can communicate with any other computer so long as they are connected to the internet. Images (7).jpg World Wide Web (www) is also called the Web which is a graphical environment on computer networks that allows you to access, view, and maintain documentations that can include text, data, sound, and videos (Smaldino, 2005). It is an information sharing model that is built on top of the internet. Web access is the ability of the learner to access the internet at any point during the lesson in order to take advantage of the array of available education resources. Download (9).jpg Webquest Webquest is an inquiry-oriented lesson format in which most or all information that learners work with comes from the web. These can be created using various programs, including simple word processing documents that include links to websites. Productivity tools refer to any type of software associated with computers and related technologies that can be used as tools for personal, professional or classroom productivity. examples are Microsoft Office, apple works- word processing, grade and record keeping, web page production, presentation. (KFIT-Unesco 2016). Images (12).jpg Technology Tool Technology Tool' is a n instrument used for doing work. These technology includes the ff: a. Data/ Calculation tools b. Design tools c. Discussion tools d. Email tools e. Handheld devises Images-3.jpg Blogging Blog is an online journal where information are posted from both teachers and students are arranged. The three kinds of blogs are blogs used for communication, instruction, and blogs used for both (Ferriter & Garry, 2010). Download (8).jpg Wiki Wiki an editable website usually with limited access, allows students to collaboratively create and post written work or digital files, such as photos, or videos. one of the most popular wiki is the Wikipedia (Watters, 2011) . Images (14).jpg Flipped Classroom Flipped classroom utilizes a reverse instructional delivery, where the teacher is required to use the web resources as homework or out of class activity as initial instruction of the lesson which will be discussed during classtime. Images (15).jpg Podcast is a video or audio multimedia clip about a single topic typically in the format of the radio talk show. Podcast is useful in retrieving and disseminating information. Screenshot 2019-09-21-18-27-50-67.png Google App Google Apps is a cloud based teaching tool which is stored in the Google server and is available for students both at home and in school. Images (16).jpg Vlogging Vlog is a video blog where each entry is posted as a video instead of the text. This is usually uploaded in social medias. Download (7).jpg Facebook Facebook is a popular social networking site used by students, adults and even kids worldwide to present information on themselves and to the world. Images-8.jpg VOIP VOIP (voice over internet protocol)is a category of hardware and software that enables people to use the Internet as a transmission medium for telephone calls by sending voice data in packets using IP rather than traditional circuit transmission. For further information, please watch this video about Information and Communication Technology. Information and communication Technology for Education-0 Information and Communication Technology Information and communication Technology for Education-0 References: Book: Technology for Teaching 1 Authors: Purita P. Bilbao, EdD Ma. Asuncion Chrisatine V. Dequilla, PhD Daisy A. Rosano, PhD Helen B. Boholano, LIB, EdD Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXs5O1yGlg4 Images: google search ARTICLE INFORMATION Top Contributors Comments (0) Community content is available under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted. EXPLORE GAMES MOVIES TV WIKIS FOLLOW US OVERVIEW About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap COMMUNITY Community Central Support WAM Score Help THE FANDOM APP Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat ADVERTISE Media Kit Contact Jessenie Wiki is a FANDOM Books Community. VIEW FULL SITE